"BEYOND THE WALL!"- Qeios Episode 1- (Garry's mod Animated Series)
Video= "BEYOND THE WALL!"- Qeios Episode 1 is the first episode in the Qeios series. Plot Qeios is a huge walled city, supposedly the "last safe haven for the human race". Following the end of the Dragon war the world was apparently left uninhabitable, the air unbreathable without filters. Because of this, the Guardians of the city are the only ones allowed out of the city to find food and materials to build with. Rivatha, future queen of Qeios and descendent of the Lord Zesh (who defeated the dragons) finds that, with her coronation coming up, everyone has started avoiding her. She explains to her father, King Rothlyn. Updated Edition On July 30th 2017, an updated version of the video was uploaded to the VenturianTale Xtra YouTube channel. This version featured subtitles in the style of Episode 2, as well as the opening disclaimer from the second and third episodes, updated credits and a shortened bridge between the titles and the first scene. |-|Transcript=Opening: monologue by Rivatha accompanied by montage Rivatha: The city of Qeios, the sole remaining safe haven for the human race. My father told me stories about how long ago, a Dragon War once raged. They destroyed everything in their path before they were both slain by my ancestor, Lord Zesh. Even though Zesh was able to save us, the world was no longer suitable for sustaining life. The air became toxic, the ground was scorched and torn. We had no choice but to build a wall around our beloved city. They found a way to filter the air in the city, but with limited access to the outside, it was nearly impossible to supply our city with food. Today, we are still striving to make our city a better place by expanding the walls. Our Guardians are the only ones allowed to leave the city in order to collect materials, but I’m sure we’ll discover a way to let everyone leave the city soon. Opening titles Scene 1: Qeios Rivatha is standing on a balcony overlooking at the city. A guard in a hazmat suit, Timothy, walks to her from across the room and opens the balcony door. Timothy: Princess. The King is asking for you. Rivatha: Thank you for letting me know, I'll go see him. Timothy: You're very welcome, your Highness. Rivatha: Why are you being so formal, Timothy? Just call me Rivatha. Timothy: You'll be Queen in a matter of hours. I can't be seen speaking to you like that. Rivatha: (sigh) Very well. You're excused. Rivatha walks to Rothlyn. Scene 2: Rothlyn Rivatha arrives at Rothlyn’s location. Rivatha: You called for me father? Rothlyn: Yes. Please sit down Rivatha. Rivatha sits down Rothlyn: I can't help but notice, you've been acting rather sad lately. Rivatha: ...I-I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little scared Rothlyn: Of becoming the Queen? Rivatha: ...No! Not at all! I'm worried about the townspeople. They seem awfully scared of me now. Rothlyn: But that's a good thing! It means they will follow you! Rivatha: Yeah, well, it's hard seeing them treat me like a total stranger. Rothlyn: I have something to tell you, that will cheer you up. Rivatha: What is it? Rothlyn: After your coronation, I'll take you outside the walls. Rivatha: *WHAT*? Are you serious? Isn't the air toxic outside? Rothlyn: Of course. You can wear one of those suits the Guardians wear. It'll keep you safe. Rivatha: Thank you, father! Rothlyn: (laughs) No need to thank me. I know you've been wanting to see beyond the gates. It's the least I could do for the new Queen! Rivatha: I better go get ready. I don't want to be late. Rothlyn: Goodbye, Rivatha. Rivatha leaves and walks in the street. Along the way, she passes two citizens who recognize her. Citizen Woman: Look, it's the Princess! Citizen Man: Shh, don't get her attention! We don't want any trouble! Rivatha approaches them Citizen Man: G-greetings, your Highness. Rivatha: There's no need to be... scared of me! I'm still the girl that you all know! Citizen Woman: Of-of course your Majesty. Rivatha sighs and leaves Sonia: (spots Rivatha in the street) Hey! Rivatha! Rivatha: (approaches Sonia) Hello Sonia. Sonia: Are you excited about today? Rivatha: I suppose so... but *everyone* is scared of me now! How come you aren't? Sonia: What are you talking about? We've been friends since we were kids! Rivatha: You're right. Thank you. Sonia: You're going to be Queen. Now you can finally help the city the way you've always wanted! Rivatha: Yeah, what am I getting so worked up for? Today's the day I finally get to go beyond the wall! Sonia: Wait... you're going to do what? Rivatha: Oh, I forgot to tell you. Father is letting me go outside the gates! Sonia: Now that worries me. Please don't be reckless. It's very dangerous outside. Rivatha: I know, I'll be careful. So will you be at the Coronation? Sonia: Of course! I'll be cheering you on. Rivatha: (laughs) Thank you Sonia. Sonia: I uh... really should get ready. I don't want to make you late. See you later Rivatha! Rivatha: Bye! Scene 4: The Coronation A gathering of citizens stand in a courtyard. Rothlyn stands t one corner announcing to the citizens. Rothlyn: Great, humble people of Qeios! I hereby set unto you... your Queen, Rivatha! Rivatha steps forward. Rivatha: ...As your new Queen, I will do what I must to make this city prosper. I ask for your loyalty and trust. (crowd applauds) Scene 5: The Afterparty The citizens are still behind the fence. Rivatha is chatting with a citizen who looks like Billy in the corner. On the other side of the courtyard, Rothlyn leans on a wall. She runs over to him. Rothlyn: It seems they have accepted you. Rivatha: I want to go beyond the walls. Rothlyn: Now? Shouldn’t you enjoy the party? Rivatha: This party is unnecessary. I want to see what I’m dealing with. Rothlyn: You know it’s dangerous, right? We can’t stay out there for long. Rivatha: I know. Rothlyn: Fine. Let’s go. Rothlyn goes over to Timothy, the guard from earlier. Rothlyn: Please let the Elders know that we will be back in a few miutes. Timothy shakes his head. Timothy: Yes sir. Rothlyn turns around and looks at Rivatha. Rothlyn: Let’s go get you suited up. Rothlyn and Rivatha head off to get suited up. Scene 6: Suit up Two guards stand by the airlock door. Rivatha and Rothlyn are now dressed in pressure suits. Rothlyn: Ugh… Ah… Yeah… I hate these suits. Rivatha: Father, how many times have you been outside the walls? Rothlyn: Only a couple of times. There wasn’t much reason to go out. It IS dangerous, after all. Rivatha: I suppose you’re right. Rothlyn: Did you make sure your suit’s on correctly? Rivatha: Yes, a guardian helped me. A guardian with a gun, referred to as ‘Black Guardian’ in the credits, comes up. Black Guardian: We’re all set to go. Please come with me. He goes ahead to the door. Rivatha turns back to Rothlyn. Rothlyn: Watch your step Rivatha. Rivatha runs through the door, around the right corner and down the corridor. Scene 7: Beyond the wall The sunlight momentarily blinds the group so used to artificial light, before revealing a dense and lush forest surrounding them. The guardian accosts the pair as he looks on in awe. Black Guardian: Careful now! Don’t get your suit caught on anything! Rivatha steps out into the immediate clearing and marvels at the world around her. Rivatha: Whoa! Amazing! Rothlyn nods. Rothlyn: You’ve never seen the sky before. This must be very exciting for you. Rivatha: This is amazing! Father, the others need to see this! I had no idea that it was so beautiful out here! Rothlyn: Whoa, whoa! Don’t get ahead of yourself! Without these suits we’d be dead in an instant! Rivatha: I know, I know! It just seems wrong for them to never be able to see this! They’re there for their own good. We’re keeping them safe. The Black Guardian comes forward. Black Guardian: Sir! We should be going in soon. A storm is coming! Rothlyn: Just give us a few more minutes. She may never be able to see the sky again. Black Guardian: Yes sir. Black Guardian heads back to the door. Rothlyn heads to Rivatha and stops at a tree. Rivatha runs to him. Rivatha: This tree is so healthy and large… Nothing like the trees in the city! How can they grow so well out here? Rothlyn: I’m… not sure. I guess that the toxic air doesn’t bother them. Rivatha: And look at all this grass! We MUST find a way to live out here. Rothlyn: *sigh* You bring a lot of hope Rivatha. But… Don’t expect too much. Rivatha: I just want to see a little more. And with that she runs off into the trees. Rothlyn: Rivatha! Don’t go too far! She stops and turns back for a moment. Rivatha: I know. She turns around to face ahead of her again. Rivatha: How beautiful! It’s hard to believe that this could KILL me… Rivatha trails off as she realizes something is amiss. Slowly she looks up. Storm clouds looms high above her. Rivatha: Hmm? Why is the sky turned grey? Is that normal? The storm almost seems to growl, as if it were a living creature. Rothlyn: Rivatha! We must go inside now! Black Guardian: Sir! We need to go inside! Rothlyn: Not without my daughter! Rivatha, where are you!? Rivatha: Is someone calling for me? Oh, I should go back. The storm envelopes the forest, making visibility almost nonexistent. Rivatha finds herself buffeted by the wind. Rivatha: UGH! ARGH! WHAT IS THAT!? Category:Qeios Category:Episode Category:Video Category:VenturianTale 2014